Rebel Rockers and Bookworms Don't Mix
by RoseGirl227
Summary: Ember Mclain is so annoying! That was a daily thought for Jazz Fenton. Funny that she didn't know that soon she would be falling in love with her. SLASH AND FEMSLASH AU
1. She's so Annoying!

Hi!

This is my second story I've posted on here, so please read it and tell me what you think!

WARNING!: I'm a big slash and femslash fan, so you'll be seeing lots of it in this story.

The couples so far are:

EmberxJazz(Duh)

DannyxVlad/Sam(Poor confused Danny. I'll probably have a vote on this one)

ValeriexDani

Tuckerx...(Okay, this needs a vote, too. Straight or slash.)

Onesided! PaulinaxStar (Poor Star. ;_;)

And there might be others if I can think of more.

DISCLAIMER: Be glad I don't own Danny Phantom. If I did...Well, they wouldn't even air it.

~~ExJ~~

Jazz Fenton had come to a conclusion one afternoon in the school bathroom: Ember Mclain was a downright, unbearable bitch.

The irritated red-head unsuccessfully tried to get the remaining bits of spaghetti out of her hair. It was all that delequent's fault! Starting a food fight during lunch period! Jazz tried to be understanding(because after all, she did pride herself into becoming a future psychologist, and that required being patient with hard-to-handle people), but that girl was unbelievable! She broke all school rules, disrupted the class(if she even bothered to show up), and didn't care one bit about other's feelings. In the back of her mind, Jazz remebered the time that Ember broke up with her boyfriend infront of everybody. If that wasn't embarassing enough for the poor guy, the girl ranted about 'how he always sucked at kissing, and don't even get her started of how he was in bed-ugh!'

Jazz sighed and gave up on trying to make her appearance any better. She would just have to jump in the shower as soon as she got home. Washing her hands for the final time-darn that small OCD of her's-she picked up her bag and left the bathroom. Venturing her way down the hallway, she ran into one of her teachers.

"Oh, hello there, Jasmine." Mrs. Cordell always had a soft spot for her, but that's understandable when it comes to one of the only students who actually paid attention, got good grades, and had respect for the school and its staff.

The lady took one glance at Jazz and her smile turn into a grimace, "Got caught up in that...'event' in the cafeteria?"

Jazz nodded but remembered it was more polite to say, "Yes, ma'am. It's not too bad, though. Some of the other kids got it way worse."

The brunette woman chuckled, wrinkles around her eyes and mouth showing. Even though the teacher was growing older, she still had that natural beauty that seem to get even better with age.

"Jasmine, I hate to ask you of this, but I'm in need of a big favor." Mrs. Cordell's question brought Jazz to immediate attention.

"Anything for you, ma'am." She replied.

The woman looked a little guilty, "I'm in charge of the detention this week, but there's a lot of papers I have to grade, and I would really appreciate the extra help. Would you be willing to stay after school tomorrow and help me grade papers while I'm giving detention? You're the only student I'd trust to ask. It'll be extra credit."

The words 'extra credit' sealed the deal for Jazz, "Of course, I would be glad to help you."

"Thank you so much, dear! Just come to my classroom when school's over tomorrow." Mrs. Cordell then continued to walk past the teen, heading to wherever she needed to be.

Jazz looked after her for a moment before deciding to go home. Her parents would understand if she called and told them what happened.

~~ExJ~~

When Jazz entered the office, she walked up the lady at the desk, "I need to call home, please."

The woman quickly glanced over her food covered body and curtly nodded. Jazz picked up the phone and dialed home. After a few rings, she heard the booming voice of her father,

"FENTON RESIDENCE! Got any ghosts that need to be taken care of?"

Ghosts. That is what her family business was about. Jazz personally didn't believe in anything as ridiculous as _ghosts, _but it would hurt her parents' feelings if they knew, so she kept her thoughts to herself.

"Dad, it's me."

"Jazzy! What's wrong, Hun? Is it a ghost attack?!"

"*sigh* NO, Dad. There was a food fight and I'm covered with spaghetti and stuff which I don't even know the name of. Can you or Mom come pick me up?"

"Sure, Sweetie! We'll be there soon!"

After that, she heard a click, which meant her dad hung up the phone. Jazz suddenly wished it was her mom who answered instead. It was a possibility that her dad would forget. He had the memory equivalent to a goldfish.

Her shoulders slumped. She jumped, though, when she heard an obnoxious laugh behind her. Turning around, she almost groaned aloud when she saw the all-too-familiar figure.

Pale white skin that Jazz was sure was unhealthy, dyed blue hair set in a ponytail, makeup that could belong to a wanna-be _Kiss _fan, and an outfit that had to be inappropriate for school- Ember Mclain sat there in a chair in an unladylike like way, which would normally be intimidating ..if it weren't for the squashed food that practically decorated her.

"That joke of a father of your's giving you problems, sweet cheeks?" Ember smirked at her.

Jazz felt anger swell up inside of her. Yes, she knew her father was obnoxious. Anyone with a brain could see that. But that didn't give this jerk the right to insult him. Jazz would never admit it out loud, but she loved her family more than anything. Her annoying father, her clueless mother, and her clumsy brother-she would sacrifice anything for them. So it was understandable why she would get so worked up over anyone ever saying something bad about any of them.

She gave the coldest glare she could muster. No matter how mad she was, she couldn't get in a physical fight for multiple reasons. Mainly it was because it could go on her permanent record. Yeah, that was it. It's not like she was scared since it was obvious Ember could beat the crap out of her. Nope. Not at all.

"Oooh, that's such a scary look! I'm shivering in my boots." The sarcasm dripped from the rebel's lips. It was clear that she found Jazz's non-verbal threat amusing.

Said girl merely decided to ignore her, and sat at the farthest seat from Ember. She would simply just have to put up with her taunts until her parents arrived.

After a few minutes, there was a rustle of clothing and-

...

Oh. My. God. Did she just- Jazz turned her head. She did.

Ember had sensed the bookworm's discomfort and had actually moved seats to where she sat right next Jazz just to irritate her further. The dysfunctional teen only rested her elbow on the arm of the chair, settled her head on her hand and smirked at her in that all-knowing way.

"Soooooo-..." Ember started.

"UGH!" Jazz rubbed between her eyes. This girl gave her such a headache!

Ember only laughed again, "You are such a riot!"

"I'm glad you find my pain amusing."

"Seriously, stiff people like you need more fun in their life!"

Jazz gave her an offended look, "I am _not_ stiff! Just because I'm not an animal like you doesn't mean I don't know how to have fun!"

Ember narrowed her eyes, "I'm an animal huh? I guess I can't disagree with that, but at least I'm not some brainless follower who needs every adult's approval of her."

"Funny how you say _I'm _brainless. Remind me again, who was the one who failed two years in a row?"

Ember growled at her, but before she argue any more, the office door busted open. Jack Fenton proudly presented himself.

"JAZZY!" He yelled before he ran over to her and trapped her in one of his bear hugs. It was like he didn't care about the food that got on him. She heard Ember chuckling next to her.

"Let's get you home!"

"Dad, you have to sign me out first." The suffocated girl managed to say.

"Oh, right!"

After her father checked her out at the sign-out sheet, he grabbed her hand and dragged her out the office. Before they got out the door, Jazz managed to look back at Ember whose eyes were trained on her. They gave off a belittling stare, like she thought Jazz would be never worth her time. Jazz was able to give the same stare right back at her. Like she would ever waste her time on someone like that. Future psychologist or not.

The door shut, and the heated stare ended.

~~ExJ~~

A/N: Okay, so what did you guys think? I really like this couple, and I hope this gives other people ideas for these two.

Please review and give criticism if you can! I want to improve on my writing!


	2. She Makes Me Sick

DISCLAIMER: Danny Phantom belongs to Butch Hartman.

~~ExJ~~

After Jazz returned home from school and took a shower, she decided to waste time by re-reading one of her favorite psychology books on her bed. Danny wasn't home. Maybe he had avoided being flung with food. Jazz didn't ponder on it for long, instead she lost herself in the science of her book. She couldn't really tell what had got her so into knowing about what goes on in the human mind. Was it because she came from an abnormal family? As a young girl, so different from the rest of her family, did she want to find reasons as to why her parents were so strange. Or why she didn't have the same outrageous thoughts as them? Who knows. All she knew was that she loved knowing what was going on in everyone's mind.

A few hours later, she heard Danny at the front door. She checked her clock and saw that school had ended about an hour earlier. He might have been hanging out with his friends.

Jazz hopped off her bed and stuck her head out her door. She saw her brother's mop of black hair first then his whole body as he hurried up the stairs. A plastic bag was in his hand.

"Welcome home, Danny!"

He jumped at this and his eyes went wide like he was just caught stealing. He clutched the bag just a little tighter. Hmmm.

He collected himself when his stare met her's and returned the greeting, "Oh! Um, h-hey Jazz!"

The redhead's curiosity (which admittedly, has gotten her in trouble before) got the better of her, and she decided she had to find out what he was hiding.

"I see you avoided the cafeteria mess." She started.

"Yeah, lucky me, huh?"

Jazz nodded, "Yep, I wasn't so lucky. I was practically covered in pasta."

Danny seemed calmer and smiled at her, "Wish I got to take pictures. I would have so used it as blackmail on you."

She mentally rolled her eyes but forced herself to smile wider. She had to play him. This was a big plus from the psychology books. It was easier to manipulate people, "What about Tucker and Sam?"  
>"Haha! Tucker made it safe. Sam, on the other hand, got hit straight in the face with...some kind of mystery meat. She was completely disgusted-almost threw up! She went home afterwards."<p>

"So did you hang with just Tucker today?" Jazz was almost there...

"Nah, I went to the store after school." Almost...

"Watcha buy, Little Brother?" ...And-...

Danny seemed to catch on and panicked again, "N-NOTHING!"

He ran past her and shut himself in his room. She heard the lock click.

...

Darn it! She almost had him!

~~ExJ~~

The next morning, Jazz woke up the earliest(as always)...or so she thought. Now, she is still human and so her brain was still kinda mushy feeling. That's why it took a while to register what she walked on in the bathroom.

Her brother-

Putting on-

Friggin' _eyeliner._

"Danny, what the hell?" That was all she could think to say.

Said boy almost accidently stabbed himself in the eye when he jumped and tried to explain himself.

"Jazz! This isn't-what-...you-I-I-I..Uh-it's n-not!"

"Danny-"

"What th-this is..it's um- uh..."

"Danny, calm down! It's five in the morning, so stop yelling!"

He seemed to shut up immediately.

Jazz rubbed her head, "Now, _calmly_ and _silently_ tell me why you're putting on make-up."

He grumbled something she didn't hear.

"What? I didn't catch that. Say that again."

"It's Sam. We were all talking and she-...she offhandedly admitted she likes guys who wear eyeliner. So yesterday, after school, I went to the store and bought some." Danny blushed about five shades of red and didn't even meet her eyes.

Jazz mentally groaned, stuck between thinking this was either annoying or cute. Danny was so complicated when it came to his love life. Paulina(she was still glad he got over her), Valerie(They were good together. She never knew why they broke up), and now Sam. Jazz never completely understood why everyone thought that having a boyfriend or girlfriend was of the utmost importance. She read once that it was because it made people feel secure. She never felt the need for one. All the other students where either too clingy or too non-caring. As cruel as it sounded, she doubted any of them actually even felt for each other in that sense. She even thought that about her own brother. All of them were just asking for heartbreak. Oh well, it's all a part of the growing process.

Despite all her rotten thoughts, she smiled kindly at her brother and simply said, "I'm glad your working for her affection." Because no matter what, she always wanted to make her family happy.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Hey, um...will you...help me put it on? I'm not good at it." He shyly looked at her.

"Of course, anything you want." And that was the truth.

~~ExJ~~

The school day went easy for Jazz. It always did. She took two tests, which she passed with flying colors, and spent most of her time daydreaming. When school was over, she went to meet up with Mrs. Cordell at her classroom.

The teacher met her outside the door and greeted her warmly, "Hello, Jasmine. Ready to help me?"

"Yes, ma'am." The braniac returned.

"I made you a copy of the answer sheet, though," she gave her a sly look, "I'll doubt you'll need it."

"Your confidence in me is flattering."

The brunette woman chuckled and handed her a stack of papers, "There are only two people in detention, so it'll be easy to keep an eye out for trouble."

Jazz cocked an eyebrow, "You make it sound like they'll try to escape."

She chuckled again, but more nervously this time, "You'll see."

Mrs. Cordell opened the door, and the two stepped inside. Jazz looked towards the desks. She saw one boy who looked bored to death already when detention was just starting. She looked more and saw-...Oh...Dammit...

Ember Mclain looked dead at her and gave her a snarky look. Well, that's explains why Mrs. Cordell was so nervous. This girl could be a hand full. It's surpising that Ember even _came_ to detention in the first place. Why didn't she just bail? Oh well, why should she care? They both made it clear yesterday that they had no time for each other.

Jazz ignored her and sat at the desk nearest to Mrs. Cordell's, and went to working on the papers.

Everything went peaceful enough for a while. Jazz and the teacher graded papers, and the two other students stayed quiet. That is, until Mrs. Cordell's phone rang.

The woman looked at her phone and then looked at the students infront of her, "This is a very important call. I'm going to step out in the hall for a few minutes. I want _no _disruptions."

She then proceeded to get up from her desk and left the classroom.

Jazz heard rustling and looked behind her. The boy had put a pair of earphones on and laid his head down. He wasn't even suppose to have those! She glared in his direction and heard chuckling from Ember.

"What's wrong, dipstick? Are the rules that important to you?" She taunted.

"Oh, hush! You're not even suppose to be talking!"

Ember smirked and got up from her seat in the back. She started walking towards Jazz. Said redhead was momentarily scared that Ember was going to hit her. So she sighed in relief when all she did was take a seat next to her.

Ember made herself comfortable, then looked at Jazz, "You're grading papers? How much of a total nerd are you anyway?"

"Why are even talking to me? I thought it was clear you didn't like me."

"Oh, don't get me wrong-I don't like. You're annoying, stiff, and completely no fun. But I'm stuck in a detention room with no one else to talk to. So why not make fun of Miss Big Brain?"

Jazz felt her blood boil, "I really dislike you."

"Same here, sweetcheeks. Tell me, do you already have your future planned out?"

"Ofcourse, I plan to be a therapist for people. So I need to go to a college for psychology."

"Figures. I knew I was right."

Jazz gave her a confused look, "What do you mean?"

"I knew you would pick a job which would put you in control of other people."

"In control? What's that suppose to mean?" She stared accusingly.

"Therapists control people. They wipe out what their 'poor, misguided' patients originally think and replace it with their own sick, 'important' morals." Ember stared straight into her eyes.

Jazz got offended, "They do not! They help people with their emotions!"

"Tell me, do you like it?"

"Wha-?"  
>"Do you like being able to speak to someone and know exactly what gets them scared? What gets them twitchy? Do you like being able to mess with people's minds, so you can get them to bend at your will?"<p>

Jazz felt a little sick, "I have no idea what you're implying!"

Ember didn't stop(why won't she stop?), "Admit it, you love it. You love being able to stare at someone and know that you can wrap them around your pretty, little finger. And there's nothing they can do about it. Ofcourse, you still might be ameteurish now and might make mistakes every now and then, but you keep studying and you'll be perfect. That won't be too hard for a little bookworm like you. Patients look up to their therapists, and that just makes the job easier. Get a person labeled with problems, get him to trust you, make sure to smile a lot, and when he looks up to you more than his own parents, that's when you strike. Pull him apart inch by inch. Tell him your ways of right and wrong. He never stood a chance. It's kind of like playing the role of God."

The room was spinning now, and that sick feeling earlier grew. She didn't do that! She didn't- would never manipulate someone like a tool! She wanted to help people! Why did she want to help people? Because! Because there's sick people who need help! What about yesterday, with her own brother? He wasn't sick or needed help, and yet Jazz tried to manipulate him because she could. But it wasn't hurting him! Her brother didn't care! Maybe that's because he didn't notice? Or is it because he loves her so much, he let himself be manipulated? NO! No, no, no ,no! Jazz wasn't a bad person!

"Just admit it, baby pop. Being in control is fun."

She wasn't a bad person! Bad people intentionally hurt other's! Like this stupid bitch! What did she know? She's the one with problems! She needs to see a doctor! A mental specialist! She needs to be told what's what! Someone needs to sit with her and pick her problems a part! Then they need to tell her the truth!...Just like she said. Everything she said. It was just like-

"So, tell me the truth."

Being-

"You like the control.

Manipulated.

"Because puppets can't work without someone pulling the strings."

"SHUT UP!"

A echoing smack entered the room, followed by a distant "What the fu-!.?" in the background. Jazz finally felt the sickness go away, and let out her breathe(when did she hold it?). What just happened? Jazz's hand stung and when she looked at it she saw that it was all red. That's when she noticed that Ember wasn't in her seat anymore. Instead, she was sitting on the ground, holding her reddened, already swelling cheek. Her green eyes were wide and her mouth was gaping open.

"Dude, what the hell happened!.?" Jazz looked back and saw that the boy was standing in shock at what he saw. One of his earplugs was out of his ear.

"What in the world is going on in here!.?" Jazz looked towards the door. Mrs. Cordell was in the doorway, hand on the doorknob.

She couldn't be here anymore. She just couldn't. Jazz grabbed her school bag which she had settled on the back of her chair earlier, and ran from the classroom, knocking into Mrs. Cordell on the way.

She could hear the teacher's voice calling her back behind her, but she ignored. She just wanted to go home.

~~ExJ~~

A/N: Chapter two is done! I noticed that some people put this on their alerts, but no one has reviewed yet. I love that you guys have it on your alerts, but I also want reviews, too! I want to know what ya'll think! Plus, I need votes on who to pair Tucker with. DO NOT do the DannyxSam/Vlad votes yet! I need to let ya'll see how he interacts with both before ya'll actually vote.

And I'm sorry for mind-raping Jazz. I really don't think of therapists that way, but I'm sure Ember does.

REVIEW PUH-LEASE! D:


	3. She Needs Tutoring

DISCLAIMER: If I owned Danny Phantom, then the couples on this fanfic would be canon. Are these couples canon besides DxS? No, they're not.

~~ExJ~~

Jazz went straight to bed when she got home. Her mother tried to ask her what was wrong, but Jazz merely said it was nothing. Though Maddie obviously didn't believe her, she left her daughter alone to sort out her thoughts.

Jazz continued with her sour mood the next morning. Her brother gave her questioning looks the whole time at the breakfast table. The redhead ignored him and became more stressed by the minute. She couldn't believe she _hit _another student at _school! _What if she got in serious trouble by the principle? It could go on her permanent record! As stupid as it sounded, Jazz freaked over the thought of her clean record she worked hard on be ruined for something that wasn't even her fault.

That last thought had got her fuming. It really was all Mclain's fault. This would have never happened if she learned to just shut-up and behave! She hoped she never had to be alone with that bitch again!

After that last bitter thought, Jazz finished her breakfast and left for school.

~~ExJ~~

Jazz's mood didn't improve while she was at school. But that was probably because she could feel Ember burning holes in her head in the classes she had with her. Jazz didn't look at her at all, which is hard to do when someone constantly stares at you.

When lunch time came, both sat at tables with their 'groups', so to speak. Jazz usually sat with people who were like her. The smart but not totally geeky type of people. She wasn't close friends with any of them, but she did have some interesting chats with them once in a while.

Ember sat with the same people at the same spot everyday. Said spot was in the far corner of the cafeteria. It was noticeably less cleaner than everywhere else, and it was _definantly _more louder. The people that sat there almost all looked alike. Decked in almost nothing but black with brightly dyed hair-Ember and her bandmates were a mix between dressing differently than everybody else but dressing the same as each other.

The intercom came on at that moment; it said:

_'Ember Mclain and Jazz Fenton, please report to Mrs. Cordell's class. Again, Ember Mclain and Jazz Fenton, please report to Mrs. Cordell's class._

Jazz groaned outloud as a couple of 'ooohhhhh's rang out(What were they? A pile of five year olds?). She was afraid this would happen. She looked at a certain corner of the cafeteria and saw that Ember looked just as annoyed.

Still, both girls got up from their tables and walked(More like stomped on Ember's part...) out the lunch area.

They didn't say anything to each other the whole time, more focused on just getting there. When they did, the teacher was already there waiting outside her classroom.

"Ah, there you girls are. Please come inside and sit down."

Both of them begrudgingly did as they were told while Mrs. Cordell sat at her own desk.

A few seconds of silence settled in before finally Mrs. Cordell started, "It is obvious you two had a very heated arguement yesterday."

Jazz heard Ember snort, but she didn't say anything besides that, so Mrs. Cordell continued, "I'm not going to ask what it was about, because frankly, it's none of my business. However, I can't stand to have two students fight like that in my class when they were alone for only a couple of minutes. Ember, I understand you're not the best at school subjects."

Where was she going with this? Jazz was confused as to what this was all about, but a feeling told her she wasn't going to like it. At all.

"Jazz here is excellent at almost every subect."

...No. No, she couldn't be suggesting...

Mrs. Cordell stared straight at Jazz, "In order for you two to get over your problems with each other, and to help Ember with her poor grades, I want you to tutor her."

"WHAT?" Jazz heard Ember shoot up from her chair in anger. Jazz herself sat there, feeling her mouth go dry.

"Ember, please calm down."

"_Calm down?_ How am I suppose to calm down when you're basically telling me to spend _my_ free time with her! I don't need a tutor!"

Mrs. Cordell raised an eyebrow, "Really? You do remember what your parents said if you failed another year, yes?"

Ember tried to retaliate, but when she couldn't think of anything, a defeated look came over her, and she slumpled back into her chair.

Jazz vaguely wondered what kind of threat her parents made could make Ember Mclain give up like that.

The teacher cleared her throat and said, "Also, if you do this, then I won't report this incident to the principle, and it won't go on your records."

Jazz knew this statement was meant for her, because she seriously doubted that Ember cared.

"You will start today, and will continue until I say so. I will understand though if someone has plans with family or any other important event. If that happens, just come tell me. And don't even think about faking, because I will be giving Ember tests on the subjects she will learn from you. If I find out you are both faking, the punishment will be worse than what you would receive for the fight in the first place. That is all. You both can return to lunch."

Jazz and Ember stood up and left Mrs. Cordell's class. While she walked down the hallway next to the object of her dislike, Jazz felt all her insides twist. She would have to spend her afternoons with this miscreant. The one she wished to never have to be alone with just this morning.

She jumped when Ember suddenly stopped walking. The rebel looked annoyed by her very existance, nonetheless she reached inside one of her silver boots and revealed a tiny notebook with a small pencil that hade been hiding there. Why was that even in there?

"Where do you live, dipstick?" Ember flipped the notebook open.

Realizing she just needed to write down her address, Jazz told her.

With quick flicks of her wrist, she wrote it down. Then, after placing the notebook back in her boot, she gave the redhead a peircing stare, "I don't like you. Not one bit. But the teach' was right, I do need tutoring. So for God-knows-how-long, we'll be meeting up, you'll teach me what I need to know, and that's it. I don't want any of your goody two shoes personality rubbing off on me."

Ignoring the insult, Jazz agreed. She also didn't want to spend much time with her.

With that and one last heated stare, to two continued to the cafeteria and went swiftly to their respected table.

Jazz's not-really-friends tried to ask her what happened, but she brushed them off.

This was going to be a terrible school-year.

~~ExJ~~

Jazz walked home with Danny and his friends that day. She didn't notice this morning, but now she saw that apparently Danny had done his own eyeliner today(probably because of her sour mood). It didn't look as good as what she did yesterday, but it was obviously enough because Sam was walking just a little bit closer to Danny than usual. Jazz had to hold down a chuckle when she noticed this. Right now, though, Tucker and Danny were having some sort of small arguement over some video game character.

Sam, who seemed very bored with their chat, turned to Jazz and asked, "So what happened today when you got called on the intercom?"

This got both Danny and Tucker's attention as well.

"That's right," Tucker started, "I had forgotten about that. What did they want with you and _Ember_?"

Danny just stared at her, but still held a questioning look.

The oldest of the group sighed and answered them, "They want me to tutor her until further notice."

"WHAT?" They yelled at the same time.

"Wait, she's going to be in our_ house?_" Danny asked incredulously.

"YES, Danny. Ember Mclain is going to be in our house. Most likely more than once."

"Haha! Danny's going to have a criminal in his house!" Tucker jabbed him in the side.

"Tucker, I don't think Ember's a criminal. A delinquent but not a criminal." Sam said smartly.

This caused all three to get into a debate about wether Ember was or was not a criminal.

Jazz tuned them out, instead planning today's session in her head.

~~ExJ~~

When Danny and Jazz got home, they noticed their parents gone. On the fridge was a note saying that they had gotten a call on a possible haunting. Jazz rolled her eyes, but Danny just shrugged and went upstairs to his room.

Jazz, while waiting for Ember to show up, got all the necessary tools she needed. She decided to start Ember off with math. She pushed the living room table a little so they could have more room to sit on the carpet.

About thirty minutes later, she heard some knocks on the door. When she opened it, Ember stood there with a look of mild irritation.

"Let's get this over with." She said.

Jazz nodded and gestured towards the table which had books, papers, and pencils already present.

"Prepared much?" Ember smirked at her.

Jazz felt her cheeks go red, "Oh, just go sit down!"

"Okay, Mom."

After getting situated on the carpet, Jazz let Ember know that they were starting with math.

"Dammit, I hate math." The bluenette sulked.

"Too bad." Jazz opened the book and started their first lesson.

Awhile later, Jazz realized Ember really did need help. She was bad. Like_ real_ bad. Infact, Jazz felt a nerve twitch near her eye after only ten minutes.

"Do you have this much trouble with all of your subjects?" Jazz asked.

"Are you calling me stupid?"

"No, I'm just merely curious."

There was some silence, before Ember finally said, "All of them but English. I'm okay in that class. To be a songwriter, you kind of have to be good at that stuff."

Jazz thought that that made sense. She had nearly forgotten that Ember wrote her own songs.

"Well, we have a _long _way to go then." She concluded.

Ember looked temporarily offended for some reason before she suddenly smirked at Jazz. She scooted over to where she sat next to Jazz(That's the third time she's done that!) and hooked her arm around her.

"Don't worry, sweet cheeks! With your unnaturally big brain and constant need to stick your nose in other people's business, I'm sure you could teach me in no time!" She practically yelled in her ears.

Jazz narrowed her eyes and was about to throw back an insult, when the front door bursted opened.

"I'm telling ya', Madds! I coulda sworn there was ghost in that house! I felt a chill!" Jack Fenton yelled back to his wife.

"Jack, that was the air conditioner you felt. I'm also dissap-...Uhh...hello." Maddie trained her eyes on her daughter and the stranger next to her.

"What's wrong, Hun?" Jack looked at them as well, and an uncomfortable look settled on his face.

"Oh, um, hello, Jazzy pants. We didn't mean to-...interrupt." A embarrassed blush came over both of Jazz's parents.

What are they talking about? Jazz pondered for a few seconds before it came to her. Ember was sitting very close to her with her arm around Jazz's shoulders, her mouth near her face, and-...well, let's just say she isn't the most covered person.

Ember seemed like she came to the same conclusion, because her eyes were wide like plates, and her mouth was so open it could catch a fly.

Jazz shot up from the rocker's side and started stuttering and waved her arms around, "Mom, Dad, thi-this isn't wh-what it-it looks like! Ember needed a-a tu-tutor, and sh-she was just-just-!"  
>Her Mom tried to calm her down, "It's okay, sweetie. We don't mind. You really could have just told us, though."<p>

No. They could _not _be thinking that she was..._dating Ember Mclain._

She felt wind go past her as said teen ran out the door and down the street. Wait...Did Ember just _leave_ her to deal with this by herself? Jazz stood there stupified as her parents smiled at her.

Her dad clapped her on the shoulder, "Guess she was in a hurry, huh? We can meet her next time."

Jazz wanted to yell that there would be no 'next time,' but then she remembered she was tutoring her. There was going to be a lot of 'next times.'

Maddie went into the kitchen to make dinner, while Jack called up the stairs, "Hey, Danny-boy, did you know that Jazz has a girlfriend?.!"

A muffled 'WHAT?' came from upstairs.

"She is _not _my girlfriend!" Jazz yelled.

Her dad winked at her, "Sure, whatever you say, Jazzy!"

He went into the kitchen, probably to see what his wife was cooking.

Jazz facepalmed and groaned.

Why couldn't she have a normal life?

~~ExJ~~

A/N: Woohoo! Chapter three is done! And look, our first(small) hint of EmberxJazz! Yeah!

So I noticed some more people put this on their alerts, but only two reviewed. I need reviews

guys! I need them to have the confidence of writing this story! And I need Tuckerx(Who?) votes!

As for those two that did review(aslan333 and Mr./Mrs. Anonymous), *throws self at feet* THANK YOU, THANK YOU ,THANK YOU! And we now have a TuckerxSpectra vote!

Please review!

P.S. OMG, I just read this really smart sounding theory that Jazz and Sam were switched at birth. Do you know how mind-raping that would be if it were true?

EDIT: I drew a picture of where Maddie and Jack walk in on Ember and Jazz! Go check it out and tell me what you think! It's on , just type in "ExJ Misunderstanding" and you should find it! ^^


	4. She's Not so Bad

DISCLAIMER: I'm not rich enough to own Danny Phantom.

A/N: There seems to have been some confusion, so I'm gonna clear it up. _Everybody in this fic is human_. Although Maddie and Jack still ghost hunt, you won't be seeing any actual ghosts in here. Hope that helps! =)

Also, I'm gonna go ahead with the TuckerxSpectra couple. But that leads to _another _vote:

Should I make Spectra younger, so she will be a student?

OR

Should I make it like a naughty teacher-student romance? ;D *SHOT*

Also, in regards to the DannyxSam/Vlad vote, that won't be until a while. Vlad will have to be introduced, him and Danny will have some interaction, and Sam(and most likely Vlad too) is going to have her own snippet. So all of that will need to happen before ya'll vote.

Now, on with the story! :D

~~ExJ~~

After she tried to convice her parents for about an hour while they ate dinner that she wasn't dating Ember, Jazz gave up in frustration and just stayed in her room the whole night.

The tutoring session had gone horrible, but she wasn't suprised. Girls like her and Ember just didn't mix. Add in a wacky family and you get an equation full of disaster.

Although, Jazz did have to admit, when she thought back to how Ember practically bolted out the house like a bat out of hell, the situation was somewhat funny. And ofcourse, it had to happen to her. Her family had a lot of bad luck it seemed. With her dad's ghost hunting weapons always exploding, her mom's inability to make any actual friends(kind of like Jazz), and her brother's aura that pretty much screamed 'BULLY ME!', Jazz had to wonder if they ever had any good luck.

Besides how funny the situation was, Jazz was going to be completely embarrassed when facing Ember tomorrow. And there is _no_ way they were going to have another session at her house. The idea of having it at Ember's, though, made her cringe. What kind of family did she have? If they were all like Ember, then she would probably shoot herself.

Feeling tired, Jazz thought that maybe they could have it somewhere else besides either of their houses. She dropped her mental debate and got ready for bed.

~~ExJ~~

The next morning, Danny asked her what really happened with Ember while she helped apply his eyeliner. She told him everything(which really wasn't a lot), and he seemed relieved.

"So, you're_ not_ dating Ember?"

"NO. I don't even like her."

"Good. For a few seconds, I thought you'd lost it."

She playfully smacked him in the back of the head when she wasn't doing the liner, and he just laughed at her.

When she added the final touches, Jazz told him she was done. He seemed happy with the result.

"How long are you gonna wear this stuff anyway?" She asked.

He shrugged and replied, "I don't really know. Sam seems to think it's awesome, though. Gave me a big compliment right when she saw it. Tucker, on the other hand, looked at me like I was crazy. Dash saw it, laughed, and pushed me into a locker again."

"But it only mattered that Sam said she likes it, right?" Jazz smiled all-knowingly.

Danny flushed and told her to shut-up. She chuckled and left to finish getting ready for school.

After she got her day clothes on, brushed her hair, and put on what little make-up she wore, Jazz left the house. Danny had been slow, so she walked alone today. The girl then thought about what to say to Ember when they saw each other again. It was going to be majorly akward now that her parents thought they were(cue shudder) _dating._ Oh God, she hadn't thought about it before, but what if her Mom or especially, her Dad had opened one of their big mouths and spread this lie? The thought made Jazz nauseaus. It was bad enough that her parents thought she was dating Ember, but for everyone to think that was gut-wrenching. All she could do now, though, was hope that her parents' small social life would not have that happen.

Jazz was lost in her thoughts. Too soon, though, the school came into view. She collected herself, walked up the concrete stairs, and into the double doors. Other teens buzzed through the hallways. Some collected their books at their lockers; other just had idle chatter with friends. She got to her locker eventually, and undid the lock to take her things out.

"'Yo, Jazz!"

The redhead looked about as her name was called. She saw a large figure pushing other people out of the way so he could reach her. If it was almost anybody else, then those students would have surely complain. But when your Dash Baxter, star quaterback and top bully, then most kept their mouth shut.

On the inside, she narrowed her eyes, but she forced a smile on the outside. It irritated her the way he acted. Being a big problem in her brother's life didn't help her feelings toward him. Still, she had to be understanding. Her inner psychologist told her that everyone had their reasons for acting the way they do.

"Hi, Dash. What do you need?" She asked.

Dash fixed the bag on his shoulder before he replied, "I'm having trouble understanding what we're learning in science. Think you could help me today after school?"

He tried to lure her with a charming smile, but Jazz would never fall for such a thing. Despite this, she would normally help him, but-

"I can't today, Dash."

His smile faltered, "Oh, okay...Why not?"

"I have to tutor Ember everyday for a while. Mrs. Cordell's making us do this because...of something we did."

As if on cue, a black gloved hand pushed Dash out of the way. A pale body stood inplace where Dash's tan one was, and electric green eyes bore into Jazz's own. Like she thought earlier, _most_ people didn't mess with Dash. Ember Mclain was definantly not most people.

The jock glared all it was worth at Ember, but the rocker's attention was all on Jazz.

"Listen, babypop, we need to talk about yesterday." She snapped out.

Jazz nodded and sent a meaningful look at Dash. Said boy met her stare. He seemed to get the message as he huffed in annoyance and stalked away, pushing some poor kid into a locker on the way.

Jazz turned back to Ember who was still looked annoyed.

"Your parents," she started, "Do they still think-...?" Ember trailed off, not wanting to say it outloud incase someone heard.

Jazz looked guilty, "I tried to tell them that it wasn't what they thought, but they wouldn't listen!"

"Gah! Your parents are so dense, Fenton!"

"Hey!" That offended her, even if she knew it was true.

"Whatever! Just...just try again later, okay?"

"...Sure."

The homeroom bell rang at that moment. Before Ember could walk away, Jazz grabbed her arm and said, "Meet me at the school entrance. I really don't think we should go to my house."

Ember looked at her for a couple of seconds before she replied, "See you there, sweetcheeks."

They parted ways and headed off to their own classes.

~~ExJ~~

School went by normally for most of the day. The only difference being when Mrs. Cordell asked her to come up to the her desk during the class she had with her. Mrs. Cordell had lowered her voice when she asked how the first tutoring session went. Jazz was nervous as she explained that something happened at her house that upset Ember, and thus ended the session early.

The teacher had raised a curious eyebrow at the non-detailed answer, but merely said, "I guess that's to be expected, but I don't want that happening often. Do you understand?"

Jazz curtly nodded and had hurried back to her seat, though relieved she wasn't asked to explain exactly what happened.

Now, school was over, and Jazz and Ember were walking down the street together. They had both agreed on having the session at the park today. Both girls finally got there and took a seat on a bench near a small pond.

"We're going to work on math again, since we didn't get to finish yesterday." Jazz informed.

The girls got their books out and started their second session together. Jazz made sure to go slow and explain everything, so Ember wouldn't get lost too much. Ember even started to ask questions about certain things, not letting herself get side-tracked. While the rebel worked on a harder question, Jazz thought about how weird it was. The two hadn't made comments about each other the whole time. It was almost like they were getting along! Just two days ago, Jazz wanted nothing to do with her. They would never be friends, but maybe they could be atleast associates.

"I know I'm unbelievably sexy, but you don't have to stare so much."

...

Screw it, she hated this girl.

Jazz glared at Ember for her remark before looking out into the pond. The sun was starting to go down early(daylight savings and everything), and the pond looked so pretty shimmering with the sun's reflection. It almost reminded her of how diamonds sparkled. She then starting taking everything around her. The gentle, cool breeze on her face. The light smell of freshly cut grass. The park could really be a nice place sometimes.

She don't know why she said what she did next. Maybe it's because the surrounding peaceful area put her in the mood. Maybe it's because she wanted to show Ember she wasn't a bad person or 'manipulator' as she put it. Or maybe she really felt that way. But whatever the reason, as Jazz stared into the pond, she spoke to Ember,

"I'm sorry for hitting you."

Silence followed for a while, and Jazz started to worry she did something wrong. Hearing Ember's soft reply, though, put her at ease again.

"I'm sorry too."

Jazz didn't have to ask what for.

~~ExJ~~

That night, Jazz sat on her bed in her room. The events of what happened that day played slowly in her head.

She was happy that her and Ember had made up for that fight they had. It would surely make spending time with her easier. A book she once read said that apologies are like gold when it comes to fixing any kind of relationship.

Loud knocks erupted from her door that startled her.

'Jazzy-pants!' was heard from the other side

Jazz got off her bed and opened her door. Her father stood there, a huge grin almost split his face.

"We're visiting your Uncle Vlad and Cousin Danielle this weekend!" He yelled.

"...Who?" Jazz had never heard of this uncle or cousin.

"Oh, Vladdy's not your real uncle, but he is practically family! Me and your mother were the best of buds with him in college! He's a billionare now who lives in Wisconsin, and he wants us to visit him and his adopted daughter this weekand! It's been years since I've seen my best friend, I'm so excited!" He suddenly called down the stairs, "MADDIE! REMEMBER TO MAKE SOME CHEESEBALLS! VLAD-MAN LOVED THOSE THINGS!"

With that, Jack went to Danny's room. Probably to tell him the 'exciting' news, also. Although, Jazz did have to admit, going to a _billionare's_ home did sound exciting. Really, though, why is she just learning about these people who are apparently important? She then remembered who her parents were and got her answer.

She made a mental note to tell Ember and Mrs. Cordell that she couldn't do the tutoring sessions this weekand. Then she closed the door and returned to her bed.

~~EXJ~~

A/N: And we're done with chapter four! *dances*

Aw, Ember and Jazz made-("out" lol) up!

Thanks to all those people who gave me more reviews and alerts! You guys have no idea how good that does for my self-confidence! *cue tears of gratitude*

I just looked up on wiki that Vlad is like almost _fifty. _O_o

I thought he was in his late-thirties, early-fourties. But no, he's almost _fifty. _

(Come on, my mom and step-dad are only in their early-thirties!)

So, to ease my guilt about what I'm about to do, I'm going to pretend Vlad's in his late-thirties. (You don't have to do this, though.)

Although, that doesn't make the situation any less taboo, does it? Pffffttttt...

Review and vote, please! 3


End file.
